Summoning Guilt
by DarkKitsuneFluffy
Summary: I didn't ask for this! I've tried this twice before and failed. I thought I was done but NOOOOOOOO! Now I have to deal with some crazy old bald dude and Yllise. I'm a highschooler! I'm not ready for this! Awakening SI. I don't own Fire Emblem.
1. Summoning Guilt 1

Chapter 1- Awakening

What's going on? Everything's so dark. Am I dead? Oh, light? No? It's just some old bald dude. Wait, PERSON! Swim towards! Swim towards! Wait... I don't know him. Eh, he's my best chance. ONWARDS!

"Hello, it is time for your choice." What does that mean?

Three windows open behind him with titles on each of the frames. Magvel, Elibe, and Yllise… FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"Since when did I enter a fanfiction?!" I yell.

I remember reading the stories made by Shanzira and Cameron and instantly was both interested and inspired. I tried writing a self-insert in my own time but the writing was terrible and the pacing was even more so. I felt embarrassed by it and ended up scrapping it. Is this karma?

He replied, "Since another version of you wished it." Oh, I don't like that smile old man. "I assume you're familiar with the multiple worlds theory?"

"Of course. It is said there is a universe for every possible outcome." What is he getting at?

"Precisely. To explain; another version of you wanted to do a self-insert story. Because of that, we just had to tweak the story of the version of Fluffy that is you so that we could bring your spirit to this world."

"I had to die!?" You see this face? Not amused.

"Yes, that is what you get for scrapping a story." I knew it was Karma!

"How was I supposed to know!?"

"Stop complaining and pick a window." Did I catch a nerve?

I give him a slightly amused snarl at him and pick one. He smiles in an all knowing way and, again, I hate it. I hate smug people because I know how it feels to be smug. Smugness is just another word for overconfidence. That's me. The nerdy, over self-confident hypocrite.

"Anything else?"

"Just take this and fall." He throws a card at me and I lose my balance, falling backwards into the portal for Yllise. I can feel several things change around me as I fall. Fabric wraps around me into a knee length, dark purple coat and the pockets on my white cargo shorts turn black. My normally curly red hair loses all volume and color, turning into a silver mop of curls. Finally A book materializes at my waist and I lose about about 75 pounds.

(Blackout)

I wake up in the middle of a burning forest, surrounded by several 'zombies' and looking up at a large blue 'eye' in the sky. I don't like it, but I can see why that old dude dropped me here. It's a canon portal for things to drop out of NOWERE! It makes the most sense because it never made sense in the first place.

Oh, right, zombies. Run! Now I'm being chased by half a dozen zombies wielding swords and axes. Wow, I run a lot faster with less weight on me, but I doubt I'm much less than two hundred pounds. Yeah I was big. I still am… I guess. The guys always said I was ripped under a thick layer of blubber. Can't say I disagree. Still surprised by the speed of these undead. Must be Spielberg's fault.

Whoa! Cavalier! Dodge! (I may have never had to face one, but I played D&D. My fear is justified. That and I've played Sacred Stones. -shudder-) His lance runs through three like a shish-cabob and his horse stamps another flat. A burst of electricity fries the fifth and the sixth is decapitated by a very iconic sword. I'm impressed, but also scared. If that knight is who I think it is, and it is, then I'm quite truly screwed.

The great knight in question glares down at me and I do the natural thing. I grovel.

"I am so sorry! I got lost and was suddenly attacked! Please don't run me through!" Of course I'm on my knees while this is going on and don't see a girl arrive from behind me and a 'guy' arrive behind the 'warrior prince.' Across from them is a silver haired archer and a cavalier

"Milord, what are your thoughts? Is he a threat?" the great knight asks. Paranoid dastard... What did I just think?

"No Frederick. I just think he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." the prince suplies.

The 'male' cleared 'his' throat and the group turned to face the mysterious youth. (You all know who it is.) The youth was talking to them but kept 'his' gaze on me. Gods, those eyes are unnerving. Huh? I was trying to think gods. NO! GODS! Whatever, must be the rules of this universe.

Apparently I wasn't paying attention, because the talk is already over and the youth grabs me; pulling me away from the others as I struggle against 'his' grip. We are sufficient distance away and now 'falchion' is at my throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" 'he' asks.

"I'm sorry your highness, but what can I say that won't get me killed?" I ask honestly.

Probably the wrong move. She punches me across the jaw and holds me at the collar. I can feel her rage permeating behind the blue butterfly-esque mask.

"Are you going to answer my question?" she threatens.

"I swear I have no idea!" –Now I'm panicking- "I was dropped here against my will!"

"How much do you know and how do you know it?"

I twitch my head slightly and look right at her. Gods, how did I get into this mess? I'm not good with talking to people I don't know. Mystery man of mirrors- I will find you and make you pay. (Note to self- find his real name.)

"Um, um, um…" My eyes dart rapidly to look for a hint of what to do next. Too. Much. PRESSURE! Not one of my proudest moments, but I curl into a ball with my hood pulled up and start shaking profusely.

"I never asked for this. What now? I can't take it back. I can't spill the beans. I need to get away somehow, but how? Someone get me out of here. I don't want to be decapitated!" I babble. Of course I say this in the course of ten seconds with a barely audible volume but I hear something.

"Why didn't you just ask?" a new voice sounds from seemingly no where.

My head shoots up in surprise at the seemingly male voice and lights appear around me. My shoulders glow a brilliant blue and a symbol materializes below me. I'm sent flying backwards a good thirty yards with no warning, which apparently is enough to slightly shock the princess and I, but me less so. The trick sends me rolling away for a good ten seconds before I stand and force the shock away. I run behind a tree like a certain stupid Uchiha and peer out like a timid kid. Must look strange considering I'm six foot four and a half.

I won't be bashful about it. I'm a giant and still growing.

"Are we done with the sword now? Please?" I ask timidly.

The princess walks over and cautiously sheaths the falchion. I step out from behind the tree and pull off my hood. I'm sure the depressed look on my face is quite clear. I don't try to look that way, but I do anyway. Comes with being a teen.

"Who are you?" she questions. I ease out from behind the tree as she puts away 'falchion.' My hand goes to my chin in a ponderer's pose.

I answer, "My name is Matthew. I guess right now I'm Phlat though. Yeah, call me either Phlat or Matt."

"I'm not even going to ask. Next question, how much do you know?" (So she did learn something in the war torn future. Still, no, it's probably not the reason you think.)

Oh, how do I answer this? Lying is a big no. The truth is a bigger no. Urrrg!

"I'm not sure how to answer that one…" Gods I'm meek.

"How do you know about me?" I might be able to get away with this one... Maybe.

"Legends, stories, and the like. Um, what else… Lady Lucina?"

Someone tell me what I'm supposed to do! I don't know! I just don't! She obviously doesn't believe me. I can see it… oh wait. Mask…. Well I can still see it! Huh, I'm being dragged again. Wow she is strong. (Think about subspace emissary and the scene where Diddy drags Fox. Like that.)

"You shall be coming with me until I get all of my answers," she tells me. I can tell what happens next. Sigh... Let the shenanigans commence! Honestly, this is a self-insert fic. Nothing will be easy or tame.

-That Night-

Okay, I'm back in that black space again. And there's the bald dude. For some reason I don't have a problem talking to him how I feel.

"WHAT!?" He simply cleans out an ear.

"I can hear you just fine, dork. I hope you realize what this fate entails."

"Okay, so I'm stuck here for a while. I accept that. Could I get some rules to follow? Maybe some warnings? A simple good luck? Come on!" He looks like he's thinking hard and starts to rub his chin.

"I already told you that the multiple worlds theorem is in effect, correct?" I nod. "Well, there is a second side to that. Any idea that a group of people believes in strongly enough will take effect. Combine this with the multiple universes and what do you get?"

"Rules from other universes are in effect?"

"Exactly, which means…?" Oh he loves egging me on.

"I'll have to deal with itchy healings and alter egos that I'll have to face?"

"It worked! He can be taught!" Now I'm twitching. Does this guy tick me off that much? OW! Okay, who threw that book! Wow, it was the book at my side.

"Anything else?" I ask with harshly suppressed anger.

"Everything is in that book." He points to the tome in my hand. "Read it in your free time. It may just enlighten you." He fades from my view and I lose myself to a dream. Wait, Gods! I didn't ask his name!

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

For explanation: I was in a campaignn with my friends from school. One used unearthed Arcana and made a cavalier with 18.73 dexterity and 18.00 strength and constitution. He then fumbled against a giant door and killed the party member who laughed at him. Ahhh, memories.

More shall be explained in time. Review, comment, flame, whatever. See you guys next chapter.


	2. Summoning Guilt 2

Chapter 2 – Ferox

The princess and I are walking on a path that is as barren as it is cold. Surprisingly, I'm not that cold. Maybe it's the coat. I turn to Lucina and she's quaking in her boots.

I ask, "Are you cold?" She turns to me defensively.

"Are you not? It's colder than Grima's breath out here." Only she would know.

"I grew up in a place with a cold climate, he he. I guess you could say I've been desensitized." Truth: the Washington coast climate is COLD. (Not D.C.)

She has that look again. Did I say something? Maybe it's just because she doesn't trust me yet. She has that face whenever I say something about my past.

"Question? If you don't like the cold then why are we out here?" I have a point. Then again, it's not like I don't know the answer. Still, it's a good thing that I asked because if I didn't I wouldn't have a reason for knowing exposition.

"I have to meet the Khan in Regna Ferox to get support for Yllise." And now I can talk about it without her being suspicious. I shrug.

"Fair enough." I decide to pull out the book at my side. The one the old dude said holds all the answers.

The first thing I notice is the cover. There is no title. Only the trash bin icon from a computer desktop. Turning to the first page, I see a caricature of myself on the side and text going down like a biography. I seem to have a sad smile and an overall relaxed look.

Phlat – Glyphic – Support

Uses magic to hinder enemies and help allies.

Weapon: Glyphs (Well that explains the light on the ground that saved me yesterday.)

High Magic/ No Strength/ No defense/ High Skill/ No speed/ Decent Rest (Funny, I don't feel skilled.)

A strange soul torn from his world by fate. Plenty of potential but no work ethic. An overall coward who is very lazy and will freeze up in unknown situations. Reliable to a point. Scatterbrained and in danger by other personalities. (I know you wrote this, old man!)

There is more but I ignore it and turn to the next page to see something familiar. A single page labeled 'Taming the Moon.' I remember this. It was a Digimon Tamers fanfic that I tried. At the bottom of the page is a large red stamp. FORGOTTEN.

Well that stings. I can feel the pressure build in my chest and I turn the page. "Lost in Time." Yugioh 5ds. Status- Scrapped. I feel more guilt, and confusion, and turn the page. Scrapped. Scrapped. Scrapped. Forgotten. Scrapped. I turn the page one more time.

Title: "The Summoning." Fire Emblem: Awakening SI. Scrapped. I close the tome and clip it to my side again. I don't get it. WHAT is the old man trying to show me?

I sigh and finally give full attention to my surroundings. Too late. I walk face first into a bare chest and stumble backwards. Sadly it's the wrong type of chest. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WEARS NO SHIRT IN THIS WEATHER! Wait, is that a wall? Oh, it's _the_ wall. Right…

In front of me is a dark skinned fighter, a mercenary with half blue hair, a brute riding a mule, and a woman with a stick. _This_ was the best disguise the Plegians could come up with!? Come on!

In the meantime, I meep and let a glyph slide me back a good ten yards.

The guards on the wall know they are looking at Shepherds imposters and so does 'Marth', a.k.a. Lucina.

"Dastards," Lucina mutters. Her rage is permeating from her as she pulls falchion from its sheath and rushes forward, decapitating the girl with the stick. Oh, I don't think that will ever get easier to swallow. And she actually was quite pretty. Shame. The brute that I ran into chases after me with an ax hefted high. Glyph!

I go rolling to the side and a giant javelin embeds itself in his chest. What world have I gotten myself sucked into?! Crap, mule. The 'cavalier' attempts to stick me with an iron lance and, like an idiot, I don't send myself flying. I raise my arm. RAISE MY ARM! And knowing my luck, it works!

A glyph covers my arm like a shield and the magic activates, sending the enemy flying a good five meters. Looking closer at the glyph, I can see why Lucina was taken aback at the sight of it. It's the mark of the exalt glowing a brilliant cobalt!

The mercenary runs for his life after Lucina drives Falchion through the 'cavalier's' head. Again, not sure I will ever get used to that. I stand up, still shaking, and watch as a female knight comes out to greet us. Reimi, right? (Gods, I can't believe I remembered her name.) Lucina walk up to meet her.

"State your business," the leading knight, Reimi, asks us.

Lucina answers, "I am here to speak with Khan Basilio." Reimi turns to me.

"And what of him?" I answer instead of Lucina.

"I'm her hostage." I might as well be. Nonetheless, Reimi guides us through the wall and to the Khan's estate.

FIFIFIFIFIFIFI

Yes, I witnessed 'Marth' wipe the floor with Lon' Que (think I spelt that right.)That was it. I did say I was a hostage. Now I'm stuck in a guest room with nothing to do as the wait for the real shepherds begins. So I sleep and meet up with baldy.

"Yo, what's up?" he asks. And now I have to deal with his dialect again… perfect.

"You dirty liar! You said this book holds all the answers!" I yell while angrily shoving the tome in his face. I would have slapped him with it but it was like the book didn't want to hit the old sot. He simply spins his index finger in the air.

"What does that mean!?"

"Turn it over, dork." The blurb? I grudgingly comply and see beautiful cursive writing. Gold ink at that. I'm impressed. It says, "The one in control of this tome writes his own destiny." My face twitches.

"Explain before I strangle you, old man."

"You are writing your own fate, quite literally. It was one of your ideas after all." I motion for him to continue. "Shanzira is a dreamer. Cameron is trapped. Other stories have people dead or enter some mystic portal, but you are special."

"I fell through a portal after I died. So what?" STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH!

"That phrase is all too literal. The 'you' that wanted to do this type of story is currently at his house, sitting at his desk, writing every word we are speaking. 'You' are writing your own destiny." So now I'm breaking the fourth wall? Whatever. Stranger things have happened. I mean Shanzira married Chrom of all people. I can get away with this _if she can marry_ _the main royal!_

"If that is all, I will be going now."

"Wait just a-" He's gone. I never asked his name! GAHHHH!

FIFIFIFIFIFI

Well there is this chapter. Review, favorite (or don't- but please do), and see you guys next time.


	3. Summoning Guilt 3

Chapter 3 – The Tournament

Hello guys! Yes, I'm breaking the fourth wall. Deal with it. Also, so hyped, Robin and Lucina in SMASH 4! Thank you Nintendo! Everybody, if you are reading this then I assume you're an awakening fan. Do us all a favor and kiss Nintendo's feet. They deserve it!

In other news, thank you for the reviews. I swear, I have never gotten this many this fast. (Its only five, but I'm still happy.) Also, I'm sorry 'SoMuchGerry' but I will keep writing dialogue the way I have been. With all that out of the way, back with the other me!

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

I never realized how true the saying, "There is nothing more boring than watching another person play an RPG," until this day. It's the day of the tournament and I am bored. I didn't realize how much of a spectacle this was. The entire arena is full and anxious for the fighting to begin.

Also, for this place being Ferox, the temperature is quite warm. Not quite Miami warm, but warm enough for a native of the Washington coast. It was warm enough for me to practice my glyphs at night, and a feroxian night nips like a wolf pup.

The chatter from the crowd dies down as the separate parties take their places. In both groups I see no offensive magic users. The shepherds have Kellam, Frederick, Vaike, Chrom, Lissa, and Sully. Lucina's party has two knights, four fighters, two mercenaries, and Lucina herself. Apparently the Khans do care about relations between themselves and other countries because I'm seeing nothing but training weapons. (Except for the falchions of course.)

There's no bell, no announcement, and no formalities. Only a high-pitched voice that I can barely hear (Lissa) and Chrom nodding. Then Chrom and Lucina both charge. The clang from the falchions echo throughout the arena.

(Let's see if I can describe this well.) Chrom pivots on his heel and jumps into the air, performing a spinning cartwheel with Falchion in front of him. Lucina jumps away from the attack and spins to slash at Chrom. He easily parries and they go into a flurry of blows, both throwing in flips and slashes where they think it will work.

Nothing does work until Chrom sends Lucina back with a powerful slash. She flies back several feet before jumping into the air and performing the same summersault that Chrom used in the beginning of the duel. Chrom jumps back to his party as Lucina points her blade at him.

The rest of the fight is chaos as both parties charge at each other. Wait, there was somebody behind Frederick? How did I not see him? He seems to be wearing all white clothing with blue light armor and he doesn't seem to have weapons. His eyes look tired, he looks like a twig, and he has blue hair. Even his small goatee is blue. He seems faster than everyone else and goes straight for a mercenary. The mercenary is down in three blows.

I look to the side and see Robin of all people in the stands, cheering with the rest of the arena. I scoot closer to him.

I ask, "Why aren't you down there with them, tactician?" He turns to me skeptically.

"No offensive magic is allowed in the tournament. Do I know you?" he asks.

"Um, I don't think we ever formally met. You helped save my life from those R-"

"The Risen? How do you know their names?" I put my finger up, signaling I needed a second.

"From those revived corpses. You call them the Risen?" And that is my best save ever. Gods, that was close. At least I think that was my fastest recovery yet.

"We needed to call them something." Robin shrugs.

"Oh, anyway, who is that fighter in white?"For some reason I have to know this.

"Recent recruit," he supplies, "He goes by the name Marshal. We found him beating up some Risen along the Northroad."

"How could he do that without…" The question gets stuck in my throat as a white energy coats his fists and he punches holes in a mercenary's shield. Damn… Yes! I said GODS! NO! (Whimper) I turn to the tactician again.

"I'm Phlat."

"Robin, nice to meet you."

Back to the fight. Sully was knocked off her horse, Vaike was knocked out, and Lucina's party is knocked out entirely except for her and a knight. Marshal is closing in on Lucina and the knight can't move fast enough and Lucina is caught off guard. I swear she would have been knocked out if Marshal hadn't tensed up at the last second before backing off and jumping back with a stunned look on his face.

Frederick runs down the knight and Lucina is cornered by Chrom, Kellam, and the now healed Vaike. The princess sheathes her blade and puts up her arms in surrender. I can imagine a certain bat flying by saying, "This battle only took five and a half minutes, WEEE!" ...And there is my Rosario fan poking through.

It's not like this result is surprising. I'm surprised by the non-canon fighter who actually did pretty well, but the results were inevitable. Got to love plot armor. If it wasn't there then Lucina might have been too injured to rescue her father later on.

I make my way down to the arena floor. The non-active shepherds joined from the opposite entrance. I could see Frederick giving me a strange look. Oh, does he remember me? Not good, definitely not good. I tug on 'Marth's' shoulder.

I say, "You're done here. Let's go. You know this won't be the last time. Let events unfold."

"I'm not going to get any answers out of you, am I?" she asks.

"You already know the answer, your highness. No spoilers."

"Then join with the Shepherds. We will meet again when the time comes."

"Yes we will." She walks off as Chrom talks to the newly dethroned Khan. Lon' Que walks up and the scene of his 'initiation' into the shepherd's forces played out. Honestly, not that funny. I slip behind Lissa during the chaos and try to pass myself off as one of them. It must have been because I was next to Lissa, because Frederick walks over to me and stares down, into my soul. I'm six-foot four and he stares down at me!

Freddy questions, "Who are you and what are you doing?" Oh, I really hate that look. I stumble over my words before answering him.

"Um, I'm Marth's contribution to the Yllisain war effort. Pleased to meet you."

"How can you prove this?" Oh, Lissa? What are you doing?

"Oh, back off Frederick. The shepherds can use all the recruits they can get." You are a life saver. "Besides, he has to go through you're training as well. What's the harm?" Gods! Why did I put my life in her hands?

Frederick grunts in approval. He might just be part Uchiha... I turn to Lissa and exhale deeply.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or curse you." I don't get a reply. Just a giggle that says, 'I know what I just did, and I don't feel guilty in the least.' Lissa, I swear, if you prank me I will glyph you and your dress into the nearest lake possible! 'Do it, I won't stop you.' Who was that!? Nobody else doesn't seem to have heard anything.

Speaking of everybody else; they're moving. Time to catch up. (I really do appreciate the weight loss, by the way. Walking and jogging has become less of an effort to pull off.) The shepherds reach their convoy without interruption –amazing right, aren't they supposed to be attacked every second?- and take their spots as they ready for the march back to Yllise. Yeah, this will be a long trip.

At least I mastered walking and reading. I pull out the tome clipped to my side and go through it again. My old stories keep spinning in my head as I try to find out the meaning behind this. I can't ask the old man until I sleep so that option is out for a while. Maybe I'm missing something. I go farther into the story book and find my stories that were posted before I was… killed. DON'T. THINK. ABOUT. THAT!

Oh, now there's some regret. I never got to post what 'Food for Feathers' foreshadowed. I exhale in disappointment and close the book. I raise my head and meet fabric. I may have… been surprised…

"Oh, um. Hello. And you are?" I ask meekly. Of course I know who she is. She's the only one willing to peer into a book.

"My name is Miriel. Might I question what you are reading?"

"My name is Phlat and this is my journal." So to speak. I'm not wrong. Or lying for that matter.

"So you record your daily actions in this deck of notary?" (Author here. Anybody else have trouble writing the living thesaurus?)

"No, um. I write stories in here." Or I did...

"Fascinating. If you have such a diverse vocabulary when why don't you speak it more. This enhanced dialect intrigues me. I don't usually encounter one with dialectical skills rivaling my own."

"I…" Great, I'm frozen again. It's not that I don't know what to say. I just don't know if she woud want to hear what I have to say. Add that to the fact that I'm nervous as hell and this has officially turned into a disaster.

I finally spit out, "I'm not good at talking to people." And yet I can write just fine. I really need help. I can spill things to tons of people - as long as I write it to people I don't know. (You guys are still awesome!)

"Maybe I could help with that," the dictionary offers. I look at her with a skeptical expression and an arched eyebrow. "This is most likely a neurological phenomenon. I'll see what I can find through study. Thank you for your time Phlat. It was enlightening."

I swear I look gobsmacked as two things cross my mind. First, was that my first support conversation? Second, am I Miriel's new project? Well… now I have something to take my mind off the old man... Oh, who am I kidding!?

FIFIFIFIFIFIFI

Did the ending suck? Probably, but this wasn't meant to be an overly dramatic chapter. Also, funny tidbit, the document editor on fanfiction suggests dumbing down Miriel's dialect. HA! Anyway, rate, review, and see you all next chapter.


	4. Summoning Guilt 4

Chapter 4 – Saving Royalty

Hey guys. Welcome back and thank you guys for the support. I figured I should get out a chapter for one of my stories since it's my birthday so I chose my self-insert. I think he'll enjoy the 'gift.' Also, slight time skip because the Maribelle chapter was nothing special. Back with the other me!

FIFIFIFIFIFI

Why do I feel like I've forgotten something? I'm walking out in the gardens and it's pretty dark. Nobody is around and I don't hear anything nearby. Maybe it's just my imagination. I've always been a night-owl so this is nothing new to me. The air is cool, the flowers are well kept, and the night is silent. Just add some ninja and I could be in Konoha.

Still, even if this _is_ a night in the Halidom, it seems too quiet. Usually you can hear the town from the castle, but tonight I hear nothing. Hmmm… 'CHINK!'

'Holy shit! What was that?' Turning, turning, and… there's an arrow in the wall behind me. 'NO! NOT THIS NIGHT! How could I be this unlucky? This can't be true.' I look over the shrubbery again and see a march of enemies all fully armed and unhappy.

'I've gotta find someone!' I run through the gardens hoping to find anyone and find _that_ scene. Robin and Chrom are standing in the gardens and Marth has already saved them from one assassin, but the second assassin has dropped down and slashed off Marth's mask. Chrom rushes the assassin and fells him with one swipe from Falchion

"Where there is one there are bound to be more. Come on! We have to protect the exalt!" I hear Chrom cry out.

"Chrom!" The prince turns to me in confusion. "We've got approximately sixty hostiles coming in through the main gate!"

"Gods! Everyone move, now!" We enter the castle as quickly as we can. I head for the barracks with Robin while Chrom heads for Emmeryn's room. My glyphs carry us to Frederick's door a bit too quickly and we end up going headfirst into the wood. 'I really need to work on my control…'

The door opens to reveal Frederick in standard cotton leggings and not much else. Oh, he's carrying a sword by the way.

"What is your reason for intruding upon my sleep at this time?" He asks. He sounds more irritated than angry.

Robin steps up as I cower away, "Frederick, we have approximately sixty enemies marching on the castle at this time. Worry about sleep later. We need you to rally the rest of the shepherds with us." The great knight was in full armor several seconds later. The usual fire in his eyes at full blaze once again.

One by one we rally the troops; some being more willing than others. I nearly get my head sliced off three times and wacked another two. The task is tedious and deadly but eventually all of the shepherds (minus Kellam, Ricken, and Maribelle) are ready and armed.

The battle ensues as follows. Fighters and Cavaliers charge forward only to be ripped apart by Frederick and Vaike. Chrom recruits Gaius with ease, Panne shows up and destroys people with Robin while Lissa keeps them all healed and Lon'Que is somewhere far ahead slicing enemies to ribbons like confetti. Anybody else is just fighting cannon fodder. (Cannon fodder is not plot relevant.)

'Wait, why is my shoulder glyph glowing?' A glyph glows beneath my feet and I'm sent sideways. At the same moment an explosion fills where I stood. 'GULP.' Down the hall I see two cloaked figures walking side by side with open tomes.

One is wearing a sorcerer's attire and has an extremely pointed face. His black hair and goatee are _even_ _pointier_ _than_ _his face_. In case you don't know, it's Validar.

The second figure is wearing a half zipped up, black, knee length coat. He has squarish glasses and… silver curly hair. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Hope you like you're gift buddy. Guilt hurts, doesn't it?) I'm staring at myself. He has a vengeful fire in his eyes, a sadistic grin on his face and an open Ruin tome in his arms.

Both disappear in a flash of light, but only I appear inches from my face. (This will get convoluted.) I activate my glyphs sending me several feet away but I quickly open fire on myself.

My other screams, "This is what you get! Now die!" The giant X of ruin hits me square in the chest and I just stand there laughing maniacally. He then taunts, "You didn't think you could really get away with this, did you?!" I continue laughing as I pull myself from the wall.

"Good thing I have decent resistance," I croak. Another X flies my way. My glyph activates sending me fifteen feet to the side.

My other laughs again before yelling, "You scrapped me now I scrap you!" Since when was I this crazy?! He suddenly stops laughing when a thud is heard from across the hall and Validar can be seen hitting the ground. Chrom is cleaning Falchion.

His sadistic look turns sheepish as he scratches the back of his head. "Oops. Outta time. I guess I'll kill you next time. Bye!" Another flash of light and he is gone. 'Did he just pull a Tobi?' That is my last thought before my head hits the ground from exhaustion.

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

I find myself in the dream realm again. The old man is waiting for me with an all knowing smile. He opens with, "Soooo… how was the reunion?" Dude, now is not the time for cheekiness.

"What was that about!?" I yell.

"I told you the book was important, but you didn't listen to me." He turns away from me with a false hmph. I think for a second.

"So this book is your way of foreshadowing!?"

"For a quiet guy you sure like to yell," he taunts.

"Answer the question, baldy!"Gods, I just proved his point...

"Yes, it is foreshadowing you dork. Do I need to spell it out for you? And don't call me bald!"

"Fine you bald ass dastard, then tell me your name. And a brief explanation would be appreciated." He lets out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. You scrapped a self-insert. Now he's out for revenge. Okay? And the name is Bib-" Damn it! I woke up!

FIFIFIFIFIFI

Sorry guys, not saying yet. Yeah, I'm a dick to myself. As you can see, this isn't focusing on the main characters too much. That was fully intended. Anyway, will _I _be killed, will I be shipping _myself_, and will _I _ever get out of Yllise?That's why you're reading this. XD See you guys next chapter.


	5. Summoning Guilt 5

Chapter 5 – Karma, ya gotta hate it

Hey guys, and welcome back. Yes, this story has time skips. This is one of them. It's not that I don't enjoy the chapters that I skip, but only certain chapters will have significance when relating to _me._ This was never intended to be a retelling of the entire awakening story, just what happens to _me_ in the awakening world. Thank you for understanding and review if you do not. Back with the other me!

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate walking? No? Well that's probably because I haven't been through sand yet! Yeah, Plegia is not my favorite place in the world.

True, it's not all bad, meeting Nowi in real life was adorable, but the fact is this dessert goes on _forever_. I can only imagine how the mounted units feel. Frederick is trucking through like he's done this before, Lissa is riding with Stahl, Sully is walking her horse, and everybody else is miserable. Chrom thinks he can hide it but I know fatigue when I see it. The only one seemingly not affected is Marshal, the mystery character that I hardly know. I wouldn't have anybody else by me in battle but he seems off. We were paired up a couple times, but he has no personality and never talks. He is also stupidly strong. Like, advanced, reclassed Frederick level strong. He seems broken.

He also seems familiar. Like someone I used to know. Maybe I'll find out why later. Oh, hello Miriel.

"Something seems to be bothering you. Do you require another session?"

"No, it's fine Miriel." Explanation, she's been something close to a counselor to me for the past couple weeks. Something about helping me get over my social anxiety. I can't tell if it's been working. "Just thinking. Anyway, how much longer until we reach Castle Plegia?"

-4 hours later-

Damn. That is one impressive skull. Six eye sockets and a mouth that could swallow Castle Yllistol. Yeah, I really don't wanna meet that thing.

'You know you'll have to someday.' Holy- who the-what the-CALM DOWN! Look around. Nobody… Did I forget something? Maybe from earlier on. I just _know_ it had to do with the geezer. And I also know I've heard that voice before... Oh, that's right. I got a card from him in the beginning. What was it?

(Takes card out of pocket. This is followed by an eye twitch.) He didn't… He kept the idea. Quick bit of information for you, my original story was to give the erhenjar (think I spelled that right) another use. The spirit would inhabit the body of the possessor of their card and give them appropriate abilities and appearance changes based on the spirit. I gave myself the one I thought best resembled me.

'And now you're stuck with me.' the near sleepy voice said after listening to my thoughts.

'Good to know Lyon. –sigh-'

He laughed slightly before saying, 'You could have been stuck with Sain.' (Another involuntary eye twitch.)

'No thank you. I would kick out Inigo's perverted ancestor before he could do anything!' (Complete head canon.)

'Amazing, you talk to me like you talk to Bib.'

'That's his name?'

'Shortened, but yes. Now then, support you're allies, supporter.' True to his words, the fighting has already begun. Well shit… TOO BATTLE! VIT! VIT!

I'm so glad I'm a type of magic user. No sand hindrance. I reach out with my arm and a glyph pulls away one Marshal about to be slashed by… his twin. WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THE PLOT TWISTS? (Suck it up, me.)

Wait, Reed? (Looks like Marshal except thicker armor and a giant shield and sword. He was meant to tank any physical attack.) First I show up. Now a friend that I included in _that_ fic… Marshal makes perfect sense now! He's the alternate for Reed I never made! Ow, my head hurts. DUCK!

"Hey there. Forget about me?" Oh. It's you... er... me. (Eye twitch.)

"Why me?" I complain, completely missing the unintentional joke I just made.

"You brought this on yourself." And now we are both slinging unintentional puns. Great...

"I could say the same thing and it would still make sense." Sigh.

Lyon interupts the banter, 'Stop talking. You are on a battlefield.' Finally, logic is introduced to the madness. A glyph appears under 'my' feet and sends 'me' hurtling at Reed. The armor clad eighteen year old catches him with a grunt and places 'me' on 'my' feet. Marshal looks at me.

"You're also an alt?" So that's what he sounds like.

"No, just an unlucky author with an alter ego."

"Hn." He's part Uchiha? Nevermind. Marshal charges his alt with blinding speed and charges a punch. Reed puts up his shield and successfully blocks the attack with only a minor dent left to show where Marshal hit. X! Glyph, move, explosion. How could I forget that I gave 'myself' a Ruin tome?

My other taunts, "At least take your death like a man. It's no fun if you dodge everything I throw at you!" I knew I was crazy, but I didn't realize how sadistic I was. Gods. No wonder people are intimidated of me. Throw out another glyph and send him slamming into the large sandstone wall. He stands, simply dusting himself off, and holds his arm out. A golden circle appears next to him. (Heeheeheeheeeeee. Now the title comes into play!)

Slowly, a form materializes of a small girl in clothes from the early 2000s and a small electronic device strapped to her arm. My mind flashes back to Bib's journal. 'Taming the Moon.'

"Why me?" She slaps the electronic device and a cocoon of energy surrounds her. Every second it grows larger and pulses an intimidating Cyan. I set up a string of glyphs that let me fly towards marshal, grab him, and then set up another string to run FAR away.

The dome explodes and something truly bizarre starts sprinting after me. Imagine a mix of a rabbit, warrior goddess, and the goddess Athena. Now give that a double ended scythe spear as a weapon. Nearly. Shat. Myself. (Just google Dianamon.) Throw Marshal away and lead the bizarre sight away from the battlefield. I do NOT need people asking questions. Another glyph and I narrowly dodge slash from its weapon.

"SURPRISE!" Wait, what, me!? 'SMACK!' –Blackout-

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

'Groan!' What happened? Oh, I'm back in my head. Roll call! Me! BIB! Lyon! Yep, we're all here.

"Morning." The Erhenjar greets.

"Ah. You are finally subconscious. Good." Whatever that means, baldy. I 'stand' and look at them.

"What hit me?" I ask.

"You hit yourself." Lyon supplies. Cheap shot. Clever, but cheap.

"Fair enough, what's happening now?" I inquire.

"You are a captive that should be waking up any minute now," the old man answers.

"And my captors include myself and old OCs?"

"Correct."

"Do I get any help?"

Lyon sais, "You've always got me. Just ask."

"Good to know." Hello waking world. I really don't want to face you yet.

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

Ow, my face hurts. Terra?... Oh, how I've messed up. (Terra is the name of the girl that nearly killed me.) Look around. Me, Reed, a small boy with bird feathers on his arms, Terra, and a boy with split colored hair in a mess of spikes. OW! That's another slap. Terra, please don't look at me like that.

Terra screams, "You scrapped us!" How am I supposed to talk with an angry eleven year old girl? Someone, please tell me.

'You don't.' Thanks Lyon, really helps. –Sigh-

"Um, uh… ummmm…" Gods, I'm frozen again. What do I say? I can't justify scrapping them, but I don't wanna be killed because of writer's block! Think. Think, think, think, think. Lyon?

'What do you want me to do? We share the same body.'

'You're a summoner and I have some of your powers. Can you superpower them for a reverse summoning?'

'You want me to send you somewhere with no body and no warp staff?'

'Yes?' Wow, he still goes by Sacred Stones logic. OW! No slapping myself!

"You are in for a lot of pain," My other explains, "It's not every day you get to torture an incompetent writer." Did I just diss myself?

"I don't get it. Why am I being picked on? I'm not the first author to abandon some of his or her works." I argue.

"You scrapped yourself, _TWICE!_ Then you had the gall to leave the others to _THEM_." He sounds angrier than usual. A collective shudder fills the room I am held in. "You should know exactly what I'm talking about." Processing, processing, processing, OH GODS!

Me: "The reapers exist?!" All authors should know of these entities. They are treated as a gag or myth on and are rarely joked about when bringing back a fic that is long since overdue for an update. These things are the bogeyman for OCs and they feed off forgotten ideas and scrapped works. To know they exist… I can't help but shudder.

Now I understand why they all hate me. I don't like it, but I can understand it. It doesn't help that most of my OCs are kids or teens.

"Yes they exist you ass!" My other yells into my ear.

"How was I supposed to know!?"

"Ignorance is no excuse Fluff." Reed throws in.

Lyon, can you get me out of here?

'Of course. Just ask. I was just confirming earlier. Of course I have enough power for that.' Do it, now, please. 'Right.'

I give the room an apologetic smile and disappear in a flash of purple light. Yeah, they'll be pissed, but I'm safe for now. Wait, who is that? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Gods why?!

"PICK A GOD AND PRAY!"

FIFIFIFIFIFIFIFIFIFI

AAAAnd done. I do not own the idea for fanfiction reapers. That is something I found on the site over a year ago. I think it was a Rosario Vampire crossover. Anyway, review, comment, and see you guys next chapter. I think I've dropped enough plot elements this chapter anyways.


End file.
